fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nimbus
Nimbus is a female Swablu who works as a Mailwoman in areas such as Castle Street and Treasure Town to deliver documents such as advertisements, notices from the authorities or newsletters that clients receive. Her father, Stratus, once worked for the same mail-business as Nimbus does, however was murdered on the job and Nimbus has been scarred from the incident ever since. Biography Nimbus was born to a middle-class family in a residence near Treasure Town. Her father was a Pelliper who worked as a Mailman for the local post office and her mother was an Altaria who stayed at home to take care of her children. Nimbus' father, Stratus generally delivered notices for authorities, other teams of explores or he delivered miscellaneous post such as Berries, Items and Supplies. Stratus once had to deliver a notice on a team of assassins and criminals, and of the influx of crime at that point in time caused by a rogue gang lead by a Seviper. During flight, Nimbus' father got fairly low at one point and was near the forest floor, the Seviper accused of the crime knew that mail birds would be sent out to send messages to other Pokemon, so the Seviper latched onto Nimbus' father and strangled him to death, letting the Seviper cause more crime and scarring Nimbus for life. After her father's death, several weeks went on until the owner of the Mail Business came to Nimbus' house and informed the family about how Nimbus must contribute to the mail around the area and replace her father after the fatality in the forest, which was a reminder of the pain that Nimbus experienced once she found her father dead. Nimbus passed several tests to prove that she was worthy enough of a bird to take part in the Mail business and passed most of them with above-average grades. She was admitted into the Mail-Business and to this day still delivers mail to other Pokemon, still scarred from the incident with her father and the seviper. Appearance Nimbus looks no different from a regular swablu except for some changes. She is generally seen wearing her Mail-Hat on her head and has the signature cotton-swab like wings of a Swablu. Like most Swablus, Nimbus has blue feathers on her, making her fairly camouflaged while flying in a blue sky with clouds. Personality Nimbus is a quiet Pokemon, generally keeping things to herself and staying on the sidelines during incidents unless it involves one of her more closer friends. Nimbus also will get angered if somebody mentions he father because of the trauma she'd experienced from the incident, and would lightly scratch them with her talons. She is also quite shy when in public and generally dislikes when she gets too much attention from people. Abilities *'Scratch' - A basic move which Nimbus uses to set people straight or just to threaten them. To do this she lifts herself into the air using her Cotton-like wings and flies at the target, and then scratches them with her talons as she is midair. *'Peck' - Another basic move which Nimbus uses, Nimbus will go to the target and begin pecking at it, which causes many small cuts in the target's skin. *'Air Dive' - Only used in emergencies, to do this Nimbus flies to an appropriate altitude, aims at her target and dives straight at it hoping to get a hit. This attack can deal heavy damage to the target if used correctly by Nimbus. Relationships with other characters *'Stratus' - Nimbus had an intimate connection with her father. She generally paid attention to him and joked around with him in a playful way, when her father died it triggered her quiet personality and traumatized her, making her fear delivering mail in unknown territory. Apperances in Games Litle P & The Castle Street Cave In Litle P & The Castle Street Cave, Nimbus attempts to send a search party during the course of the game, however because of the sheer amount of Pokemon wanting to see AudioBeat, they fail to get many people on search team and decide to compensate with that they get. She seperates the 5 Pokemon in 2 Squads, the A Squad, who are the people who go into the cave and help find Litle P and co (Nimbus, a Slugma and a Beldum) and the B Squad, who wait outside the cave and look on the exterior. (A Spearow, a Timburr and an Ivysaur) Themes - Nimbus' Main Theme (Gliding in the Clouds) Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Nimbus. Nimbus.png|''Pokémon - Shadows of Illusions'' ChristmasNimbus.png Category:Waddel Dii's Articles Category:Waddel Dii's Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Pokémon Characters